


Little Flower

by Vibe (lucresence)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Duscur (Fire Emblem), Flowers, I Love Dedue, thought process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucresence/pseuds/Vibe
Summary: There is everyday racism that sometimes isn't even seen. Dedue often gets exhausted from minor, indirect attacks, and finds some peace in the Greenhouse with the flowers.
Kudos: 4





	Little Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think about Dedue. Dedue soft, but sad....  
> A little snippet of his thought process!

Duscur was known for its uninteresting land. It was neither remarkable  in its fertility, nor the fauna or flora that grew and was fighting to survive. Perhaps the only thing worth mentioning were the bears that roamed the area near Sacre Gwenhwyvar for some fish or dear.  T heir fur  and meat  were popular among travelers of the Kingdom, since they  would have a warm coat to protect themselves against the cold, and food they  would be able to make last longer for their exhausting journeys. And yet they didn’t attribute much to Duscur’s renown –  but those still alive carried the treasures of their homeland in their heart.

The scent of damp potting compost was filling the air of the Greenhouse for a while, until it would escape through the open door whenever someone entered or left. Dedue was glad most visitors were mostly concerned about herbs or flowers they could receive from the administrating lady, who was always staying close to her documents and notes at the front gate. She was keeping a record of the amount of seeds that were still in stock, managing the communication to the kitchen for vegetables, and the priests and nuns for flower deliveries for the decoration of the church, as well as the arrangements with merchants. It always seemed to keep her very occupied, sometimes he had seen her staying even until late in the evening to finish the last pile of documents. However, at his question if there was something he could help with, she had only shot a distant, cold glance at him, and shaken her head dismissively. “I won’t let you close to my documents! Don’t try anything weird!”

It had been a response Dedue was very familiar with, by this point it didn’t hurt anymore. It was rather exhausting to be exposed to their words and even thoughts that were written all over their faces. They were all around, looking at him with disgust or hate… it was something he had learned to bear, but preferred to avoid. Still, he was grateful the administrator was able to answer all questions and requests. Like this he was able to finish his own task here in silence.

He always enjoyed the silence of the Greenhouse, it provided a sense of comfort to be around plants instead of humans  that had a healing and calming nature to it . What he appreciated most was the variety of flora one was able to discover here. For some it might be nothing but dirt and greens, but for someone like Dedue, who had rarely seen such prosperous ground for vegetables, flowers and all kinds of new varieties of plants, it was one of his favorite places at entire Garreg Mach.

Due to the effort the Duscur people had to provide to make the barren land around their homes fertile, agriculture had never been much of a topic to them. People planted what they needed and what was sturdy enough to survive, but – at least in his hometown – they preferred to buy fruit and vegetable from the traveling merchants of the Kingdom. His father had always scolded him for sneaking a second apple into his small bag, claiming that too luxurious enjoyment would anger the Gods as well as his wallet. It was an appreciation he had been grown up with and taught, to care for every little flower, even if it may not be worth gold coins, a mentality some people seemed to overlook rather frequently.

The little Lily in front of him was swaying lightly at another silent breeze of air passing by, when the entrance door was opened again. It had been fighting to survive among the much bigger and larger plants at a different corner of the Greenhouse, thus Dedue had changed its location to a more open space. It had had to be a wise decision, since the delicate flower had grown several inches in a much shorter amount of time compared to her original spot. The rays of sunlight, which were passing through the glass ceiling, were bathing it in a gentle light, until the  bright white petals were glowing proudly like a little child that had become an inch taller.

A soft smile was forming on his lips, while Dedue patted the soil around the Lily, feeling its moisture and nodding with satisfaction at his results. All of his being was dedicated to one cause, there was nothing more important than His Highness, and yet he found a strangely healing effect in his care for the flowers.


End file.
